The present invention generally relates to processing systems for displaying data, and more specifically, to creating free-form contour regions on a display.
A processing system (e.g., a laptop computer, a smartphone, a tablet computer, a desktop computer, and the like) can execute applications that include interfaces presentable to a user of the processing system via a display associated with the processing system. For example, an application for navigation presents a map to a user as a graphical user interface on a display of a processing system. While using the navigation application, the user may desire to view a graphical user interface for another application, such as a media streaming application. This may result in the user switching between the applications or viewing the applications side-by-side in a “split screen” view.